


Abigail: Queen of the Barbies

by periru3



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cute, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epic tale of Willow and Xander's brief romance. No, not the one where they totally made out and got caught by their significant others. The one where they were five and Xander stole the barbie. (And yes I KNOW she says he JUST stole it, but I do things MY way!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abigail: Queen of the Barbies

A/N btvs! I needed a fanfic for this fandom. I love Willow and Xander's friendship. This isn't really a ship. Whatevs. And YAY FOR AVENUE Q! (listening to hilarious songs)

Abigail: Queen of the Barbies

"Xander?" asked the little girl sitting in the sand box, building a neat castle while her companion was setting up toy soldiers around it to protect the royal family.

"What?" he said impaciently, clearly more focused on a particular soldier that had lost his leg in battle (with Willow's cat) and was refusing to stand upright.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" asked Willow as she jabbed the feet of her favorite Barbie, dubbed 'Abigail,' into the sand and made her stand and watch her kingdom carefully.

Xander looked at her and said simply, "nope."

"Why not!" asked Willow indignantly, her long, red hair falling off her shoulder and knocking the injured, plastic man over again as it swung to the ground.

"Because boys have to ask, silly!" he said.

"That's not true! Abby asked the king to marry her!"

"I thought we said she wasn't married because you said you wanted her to be a 'strong independent queen' who could rule by herself without a man."

"I changed my mind. She's recently become engaged."

"To who?"

"To Legolas!" she said, happily, moving said soldier (the one lacking in a leg, named so because Xander had commented when Willow was telling him about her new favorite book that her dad read to her that the name of his favorite character sounded like 'legless') to lean and wobble dangerously against the leg of his queen.

"Legolas didn't want to tell Abby, but Legolas is gay," said Xander, who had just recently been informed what 'gay' meant, and decided to use his only ounce of superior knowledge to his friend against her.

"Well Abby thinks that that doesn't matter," she replied happily, making Legolas and Abby kiss, which looked slightly ridiculous seeing as Abby was a giant queen.

"Whatever," said Xander, and he quickly grabbed Legolas and buried him in the wall of the castle. Occasionally, Xander held on to littlee scraps of information Willow told him and used them against her.

"He's buried in the wall because he died. Like the wall in Africa."

"China."

"Whatever."

They continued to build for a few minutes, Xander happily humming a song and Willow digging a mote around the castle, filling it with the remnants of her root beer. She regretted this quickly, as she now neither had a mote, as it had sunken into the sand, nor did she have a tasty drink for the hot, summer day. She pouted, but continued to fill the mote, this time with leaves that were a sort of turquoise-blue.

"Will?" Xander said, timidly.

"Mhm?" she replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, blushing a bit.

Willow gave him a very cold, appraising look that seemed exceedingly unusual for a five-year-old, though many things about her were odd.

"Fine," she said, unable to hide her wide grin, including the large gap in it that she was very proud of because she had lost her first tooth before Xander.

"This doesn't mean I have to… kiss you, right?" asked Xander, a disgusted look plastered on his face.

"Of course not! Don't be gross!"

"Good! Because girls have cooties!"

"That's just ridiculous," said Willow. "Everyone knows that boys have cooties!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yah-huh!

"Well you're like a boy. You have cooties too," said Xander.

"Fair enough," said Willow, shrugging as though this argument ever really made sense and this was a perfectly reasonable solution.

"I think we should rule the kingdom together," said Xander, grabbing Abby and leaving a small crater in the space where she had just vacated. "She can go over here," he continued, making to place the tall, skinny doll with messily-cut and dyed short, brown hair on the other side of the castle.

"No!" protested Willow. "Abby was a fair and just queen! She ruled well! She rules forever!" she said, grabbing at the dolls head and yanking her from the hands of the surprised boy.

She stroked her hair gently, a small pout on her face as she gazed into the eyes of her small, plastic friend. Xander watched for a minute, feigning defeat, before he lunged and grabbed the head of the doll by the hair. He tugged as Willow's grip tightened as a reflex. They fought for about two seconds when a loud 'CRACK!' sound was heard.

"Abby!" cried Willow, tears forming in her eyes. She started to cry, large, salty tears and her nose was running uncontrollably in a matter of seconds. "You k-killed her!" she said, gasping for air and hiccupping at the end of the sentence. She looked down at the headless body of the doll she had gotten for Christmas when she was three. She was still clad in the gown that her grandmother had given her for her birthday last year, when she heard that Abby was a queen.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Willow!" said Xander, crying as well, but not as much as Willow.

"I… argh!" she shouted, smashing the castle they had spent the last hour with the body of Abigail. Xander crawled over the wreckage of the kingdom and gave his best friend a hug until her tears slowed.

"We aren't dating anymore," she said huffily.

"Okay," said Xander, smiling.

"And you have to pay for the funeral!" she added quickly.

"I can get a shoe box from dad," said Xander. "And I can bring it over tomorrow so we can decorate it together."

Willow glared at him for a few seconds. "okay!"

The two smiled at each other and walked home hand-in-hand. Not, altogether, phased by their extremely short-lived romantic relationship.

A/N the end. REVIEW! DO IT NOW! THANKS! XOXOXO


End file.
